Who's Your Sire?
by Just Funning
Summary: London 1880. Angelus has just slept with Dru to show Spike who's the boss, but Spike turns the tables. Or does he? Explicit slash.


**I do not own the Buffy the Vampire Slayer property or any of the characters therein.**

"_Angel and me have never been intimate, except that one…"_

_Spike, from the episode _Power Play

WHO'S YOUR SIRE?

_London, 1880_

"Still pouting, Willie old boy?" Angelus asked, walking into the bedchamber.

William was hovering over the bed, staring down at the rumpled sheets and stained linens. He turned his face quickly from the other vampire, not wanting Angelus to see the tear tracks that streaked his cheeks.

Angelus leaned against one of the bedposts, making a _tsk-tsk_ sound with his tongue. "Haven't gotten over it yet? It's been hours."

William was trembling with a rage that burned hot inside him like a fever, causing his forehead to break out into a sweat. Without even being aware of it, his face had transformed into the twisted visage of the demon. Every instinct told him to attack Angelus, but the older vampire was so strong and so cruel. Besides, if William did gain the upper hand and best Angelus, Drusilla would never forgive him. It was the very definition of a no-win situation.

"Leave me," William growled. "I want to be alone."

"Look, I sent the girls out for a while so the two of us could have a little chat, man to man."

"If you think a simple apology can make up for what you did then you must be—"

William was interrupted by Angelus's laughter, loud and raucous. "Oh William, that is rich. You actually think I'm going to apologize? Let's get one thing straight: I took Drusilla because I could, because she belongs to me."

"No, Dru is mine. She's my precious, shining jewel."

Angelus clasped his hands over his heart, as if just struck with an arrow there. "Ever the poet, William. But such romanticism has no place in our world of darkness."

William shook his head, jutting his chin out defiantly. "The love Drusilla and I share is eternal, will last the ages."

"Drusilla sees you as nothing more than a plaything, like one of her china dolls. She will simply use you while it amuses her then toss you aside, forgotten. Neither of you belongs to the other, but you both belong to me. Whomever I sire, I own."

"You didn't sire me; Drusilla is my maker."

"Dru made you, true, but who do you think made Dru? She is my property, therefore whatever she creates is also my property."

"I'm no one's property, I belong to myself," William said, striding toward the door. If Angelus wouldn't leave, then he would.

Angelus grabbed William by the arm and flung him back into the room, where he tripped and landed on the bed. The bed where Angelus had defiled what he and Drusilla shared.

"Suppose you think you're a tough beast, huh?" Angelus said. "Well, you weren't tough enough to keep me from slipping it to Dru."

"Shut up!"

"Well, 'slipping it to her' makes it sound like it was nice and gentle, but our Drusilla likes it on the rough side, as I think you know. She likes lots of pounding and ramming and plowing."

"SHUT UP!" William shouted, getting back on his feet and advancing on Angelus.

"I see the fire in you, Willie, and I like it. Perhaps you're man enough after all to punish me for what I did."

"You think I won't fight you? I'll tear you apart."

Angelus chuckled. "Fighting is what I do, it's my way of life. If you truly want me to pay, you'll have to come up with something that will humiliate and degrade me."

William just stood there, at a loss, not sure what the other vampire was getting at. He was unprepared when Angelus grabbed the back of his head and planted a rough kiss on his mouth, forcing his tongue between William's lips like some kind of rape of his throat.

"Are you raving mad?" William said, shoving Angelus away from him.

"Take your revenge on me the way I took my revenge on Drusilla. Satisfy your bestial desires on my flesh. Make me bend over and take it like a woman."

"You're twisted."

"Of course I'm twisted. I'm a demon, just like you."

"But I'm no poof."

"It isn't about that, Willie. It's about power. Don't you want to show that you have power over me, don't you want to make me helpless and vulnerable before you? Think of it, all the pain and debasement I'll feel being your little bitch, the satisfaction you'll have putting me in my place and violating me in such a way. Then surely the balance of power will shift and I'll never be able to take anything from you again."

"That's sick," William said in a weak voice, but he felt himself stiffening in his pants nonetheless.

Angelus must have noticed, for suddenly he was on William, hand at his crotch, stroking the member to full rigidity. "Are you truly man enough? Or more to the point, are you animal enough? Or are you just the pansy Darla and I suggest you are when we laugh at you behind your back?"

With a roar, William punched Angelus in the face and spun him around, shoving him head-first into the bedpost. Removing the leather strap he used as a belt, William lashed Angelus's hands to the post then jerked the other vampire's pants down to his ankles. Angelus's exposed ass was smooth and pale, and the sight of it enflamed William further. He freed himself, aching and hard, spit on his member then rammed it deep into Angelus. Nothing gentle or gradual, he simply slammed it home until he was all the way inside.

Angelus hissed air in through his teeth and made a whimpering noise deep in his throat that was incredibly gratifying to William. Thus encouraged, he began pumping in and out, fast and furious, not like he was making love but like he was stabbing Angelus with his flesh-sword. He was rewarded with louder and more numerous cries of pain from the older vampire.

"Who belongs to whom now?" William said, grabbing Angelus's mane of black hair and jerking his head back. "Who's the piece of property now?"

Angelus made no intelligible words, just garbled grunts and groans. William increased his pace, pulling almost all the way out before battering his way back in. He ripped Angelus's shirt, his nails making red trenches in the other vampire's back.

Removing his own shirt, William's lean but muscular chest ran with a river of sweat as he began to hammer at Angelus with greater aggression and force, delighting in the feeling of superiority which came with knowing he was the one in charge, that Angelus had no choice but to endure the punishment until William was finished doling it out.

When Angelus began to howl, his voice a keening wail, it sent William over the edge and climax hit with the force of Armageddon itself. He arched his back and screamed to the ceiling as he released all his pent-up frustration and rage into Angelus.

After it was over, William released Angelus before collapsing onto the bed, panting as if he were still a creature who required air to live. "So, guess I showed you what I was made of, huh?"

"Oh yes," Angelus said with a peculiar smile, pulling up his pants and tossing aside his ruined shirt. "You certainly proved yourself, that's for sure. I can't wait until Darla and Dru return and I can tell them we have one of nature's mistakes among us."

William's head immediately shot up. "What? No, it wasn't like that. You made me do it."

"_I _made _you_? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe you're the one who tied me up and forced me to take it up the arse."

"Yes, but…no, you asked for it, _you wanted it_!"

"I think you're the one who wanted it," Angelus said, reaching out a hand to stroke William's cheek.

William swatted the hand away, shame and revulsion crashing down on him like a tidal wave. With a deep-throated laugh, Angelus turned and left the room.

Once more alone in the bedchamber, William began to cry again.


End file.
